Mashiro Rima
by Ultracookieus
Summary: Fujasaki Nagihiko entered his office and looked at his sofa the moment he opened the door. It's the same long mane of golden hair and the tiny petite body lying in there wearing only a short party dress and shivering from the cold morning air. There was also the strong smell of beer. He knew her, she's Mashiro Rima. [ Rimahiko :: Oneshot]


Fujasaki Nagihiko entered his office and looked at his sofa the moment he opened the door. It's the same long mane of golden hair and the tiny petite body lying in there wearing only a short party dress and shivering from the cold morning air. There was also the strong smell of beer. He knew her, she's Mashiro Rima.

* * *

><p>He first met her many months ago, just after his love confession to an old friend, Amu, failed miserably. (Though he had already seen it coming because she kept talking about Ikuto and cats and Ikuto and blue and Ikuto and tall and Ikuto and handsome and Ikuto and— it just an endless list okay?)<p>

It was by accident of course.

She was in front of their building, drunk and tipsy, threatening the guards to call out her ex-boyfriend, Kirishima, who dumped her. Somehow, through everything, she fell asleep in front of their building entrance and Nagihiko didn't notice her first.

It was when a hand grabbed his ankle making him trip forward, that he noticed her. She was smiling smugly in her sleep and Nagihiko's eyes went wide. It was 6am in the morning and it was freezing cold, yet this woman fell asleep in only a dress and a newspaper as a blanket?

Nagihiko didn't know her but he noticed that her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying too much. He sighed and stood up, picking her up and bringing her into his office. She left somehow without Nagihiko noticing because when he turned around, she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw her was when he was retiring from work to sleep, she was drunk again and screaming for a name, <em>Kirishima<em>. He knew him; he was the guy who got fired not too long ago because he had made basketball his first priority. Nagihiko never liked him; he was a bit too cocky to be a lawyer anyway.

"Listen here little girl, the streets is dangerous at night, you can't just sleep here" one of the guards said as the girl once again settled on the floor. The other guard shook his head and patted his friend on the shoulders "Hey, it's useless, she's too drunk"

Nagihiko sighed and picked her up, surprising the two guards "I'm sorry, the next time she comes, please ring my office"

* * *

><p>True to his guess, the petite woman was once again in there. But this time she was still awake. Nagihiko huffed and stared at her eyes. She was beautiful, what was keeping her to waste her breath on a bastard like Kirishima?<p>

Nagihiko calmly grabbed both her shoulders and led her to his office, where she started ranting about how Kirishima cheated on her and then when she said it was fine that he was cheating, he comes back and say that he loves basketball more than anything and then broke it off.

Nagihiko only sat on his office chair with a hot cup of coffee and watched her, nodding every now and then, and when she fell asleep, he would place his jacket on her and then start working on the case he was working at.

* * *

><p>It stopped there. He didn't see her anymore. Sure he saw her sometimes at the café in front of his office room, but she was smiling at another guy. He was blonde and he looked a little bit too girly to be dating her. Both of them were pretty and they were easily mistaken as girl friends, but he would lean in and kiss her, surprising everyone.<p>

And she would smile like a love struck girl, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Nagihiko would often glance outside and watched in envy; how could she smile at them like that?

* * *

><p>And then after 5 months, when he thought he had forgotten her, she came back, more beautiful than before. It wasn't an expected meeting, simply that he was at starbucks and so was she. She was at the line behind him and she smelt nice while sober, like expensive yet sweet perfume. Her hair was in a nice pin and her dress was not crumpled, but neat and an innocent white kind of designer.<p>

Her eyes are leveled just below his chin but Nagihiko guesses that without her heels, her head would barely reach his chin.

"I'm sorry, is it alright if I cut through you?" She said suddenly, her voice was soft and sweet "I have an important meeting with my parents and I don't want to be late"

Nagihiko blinked twice before nodding. That was when she smiled at him, a small smile that made his heart race into a million miles per hour.

Can he sue this woman for almost attempting to kill him?

* * *

><p>Not a week after their meeting at starbucks, Nagihiko was smitten. Not in a hard obsessed way, just that he wanted to meet her and ask her for her name kind of smitten.<p>

He must have prayed to the Gods enough for them to answer his prayers because the woman was once again, causing a commotion outside the building. But she was calling for him.

'Call the purple-head! Call him!'

Nagihiko hurriedly ran outside, breathless. He apologized to the guards who understood him in pity and Nagihiko wrapped his coat around the stench-smelling woman. He noticed that he was right; she was barely reaching his chin when she had no heels on.

The floor was cold and she was shoeless. Nagihiko sighed and lifted her up into his arms and she complied silently. It was when they arrived the elevator, did she start crying.

Her latest boyfriend, Tadase, as she called him, was gay. He had dated her for a pretense so that his parents would think he wasn't gay. But he fell in love with another guy, one called Kiseki.

By the time they reached his office, the woman was fast asleep, and then they fell into their usual routine before; her falling asleep on his sofa, him getting a cup of coffee and working overnight, her waking up and him noticing she was gone.

* * *

><p>The cycle didn't stop there, she kept falling for guys and she always came to him every time she had a heartbreak.<p>

She was here again, fuming mad and tipsy, what's new?

"You know what? Screw them! I hate guys! Maybe I'm meant to be a lesbian" she said and Nagihiko all but spitted out the hot coffee he was drinking in surprise.

"Yeah, maybe I am! I mean, look at you! I think you're beautiful and your hair smells really nice!" Rima said, standing up "Maybe I do like girls!"

Nagihiko watched wide eyes as she started to walk towards him, stumbling, until she fell on his lap. He can smell the beer and the expensive perfume. She leaned forward and before he can react, she captured his lips.

It was perfect, she was a good kisser and all Nagihiko could think was that it was like toxic to him, his breath was ragged and his heartbeat was fast.

What was happening?

Before he could react to the kiss, she pulled back and then smiled "Hey, maybe I do like girls, what did you say your name was?"

And then her head fell into the space between his shoulders and neck. He was flushed and he can feel his hormones reacting fast. He got up abruptly, yet careful at the same time, and then brought her to the sofa.

She thought he was a girl? He exhaled shakily and calmed himself, she really was going to be the death of him, and he didn't even know her, what would his tomb inscript say?

_Here lies Fujisaki Nagihiko, died of a heart attack due to a small petite girl with yellow hair. May he rest in peace._

Nagihiko groaned, his head was aching and he needed sleep and it came.

* * *

><p>She was there again, but this time, she was crying when she saw him. He never talked to her, never. Not even a word. She didn't know him.<p>

Nagihiko walked outside of his building and noticed the little woman, drunker than ever.

He wanted to ask what was wrong and if it was another guy, but he knew she wouldn't understand his words and that it would sound like garble to her.

"I'm sick of it, you know?" she started saying as soon as she felt the familiar sofa, Nagihiko sat on the coffee table in front if her for a change, quietly listening while drinking his cup of coffee "I mean, who cares what I do? It's my life! You know? I mean my parents are like stupid rich and I can get whatever I want, heck I just turned 20 for all we know, I'm an average woman who is still suppose to be living her life in the lime light"

Huh, she's 20? So that makes her 4 years younger than him. Was he now what they considered a pedophile? Nagihiko shook his head. No, he knew someone whose age difference was 12 and they were happily married.

"I'm the fucking heiress of the Mashiro Company, who do they think they are, telling me what to do!"

Mashiro Co.? Nagihiko knew them, he worked on a case with them before, so that means she's the so called Mashiro Rima? Nagihiko gave her a once-over and nodded, it made sense.

"No Rima-sama, that's not how a heiress is suppose to act, Rima-sama, please watch your words, Rima-sama, Don't— Don't—Don't!" She screamed frustrated "All I hear is 'Don't' everywhere!"

She sniffed and relaxed "You know what? I think I am lesbian, I like you, you know? You get me"

Nagihiko gave her a kind look and he wanted to tell her he was not a girl and that she was straight. That she had no say if he got her because he never even conversed with her. Nagihiko only sighed and took off his jacket, putting it above her like a blanket.

She whimpered and held the tip of his sleeves "Thank you"

Nagihiko smiled and before he could hold himself back, he kissed her forehead and she smiled, falling into sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been a year, and he was determined to stop all of it. Nagihiko was in love with the drunken heiress who cried her hearts out to him; he was always catching the pieces of her hearts without her knowing.<p>

But if he didn't stop her now, if she got married one day, who was going to pick up the broken pieces of his heart? Besides, the case he was working on was done and he was victorious, he just had to check it a few times and then he was done.

She didn't come last night so he managed to go home and when he came back the early morning later, she was in his sofa, sleeping.

How did she get here?

Nagihiko shook his head and sat on the coffee table, reading the newspaper for today, until her heard her groans and starts to wake up.

* * *

><p>"Mashiro Rima," the tall person in a white shirt and blank pants said, the window behind her made her face a little bit too hard to see but Rima can see the silky purple hair even through the light. She's seen the back of her head multiple times, whenever she would wake up in a posh sofa and a jacket that smells like heaven.<p>

She would be typing fast and when Rima slid off the Jacket, the smell of strong coffee would enter her nostrils. Was this person a coffee-maniac or something?

Rima can imagine her face; it's going to have to be the look of disapproval and disbelief "Not only are you drunk again, but this time, you broke into my office and slept in my sofa, how do you explain yourself?"

"I-I'm…" Rima stuttered, embarrassed and stood up, only to end up stumbling into her arms because of her throbbing head. She groaned and muttered a few incoherent words. She noticed that her hold on her waist was sturdy and tight, she smelt exactly like her jacket "You have a knack of doing things your way, don't you?"

"I'm sorry" Rima said quietly, still leaning into him because everything was spinning. What was she going to do? She was supposed to leave before she could notice her getting up. Why wasn't she typing like she was suppose to be? Why was she reading the newspaper while sitting on top of the coffee table?

Wait, why was her chest flat and lean? Rima somehow managed to pat her chest and she gasped, stepping back "YOU'RE A GUY!"

"I'm a guy" he chuckled and caught her before she stumble down and hurt herself, "I'm sorry to say you're not a lesbian and that you are perfectly straight"

Rima gave out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness because I was getting weirded out when I saw an intern at our company and thought that he was handsome— wait! You can talk?"

He chuckled again and he settled her down on the sofa "Yes, I can talk; I won't be a lawyer if I am mute"

"You're a what?—" Rima shouted and she cradled her head "I've been talking to a lawyer, a fucking lawyer! This is so wrong, and very embarrassing, I don't even know you! It would have been better if you're a writer or something, that would have saved me from embarrassment, but no, you just had to be a professional, no wonder they all looked very prim when I leave your office"

Nagihiko raised a brow and Rima was suddenly embarrassed again "And I kissed you! I—! Oh my gosh I am so so sorry! I must have embarrassed you a lot haven't I?"

"Yes" Nagihiko said.

"Can you please close the curtains? My head is aching" Rima winced and Nagihiko complied, when he closed the curtains, the light switch turned on and she can finally see him properly.

Rima's mouth opened in disbelief. He was handsome, handsome and tall. He was every bit of a guy and she wondered why she ever mistook him for a girl. He looked like he could be a model or something! His hair was long and straight, a beautiful shade of purple and his eyes was amber, like honey.

"Wow, now I feel bad for mistaking you as a girl" Rima muttered to herself, looking down, before gasping again "What the—! Ugh"

Nagihiko saw that her pencil dress had raised way above her mid-thigh and he blushed, "Wear the jacket, it's longer and warmer"

Rima gratefully wore it and he was right, it was longer and warmer "It's a little bit too big though, you're small for a 20 year old"

"Thank you…"

"Nagihiko, Fujisaki Nagihiko" he said and she smiled, his heart racing again.

"Thank you Nagihiko" Rima said "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for the troubles I have caused, gosh it's almost been a year right?" Nagihiko nodded "I'm also saying sorry in advance because I may end up here several more times, my body goes to auto-pilot in here whenever I get drunk"

Nagihiko nodded again, watching her. She looked good in his jacket.

"How can you be so calm?" Rima suddenly blurted, surprising Nagihiko.

"I'm used to it" Nagihiko chuckled "You're the same as when you're drunk, but it's nice finally being able to talk to you after all this time"

Rima bit her lips "I'm really sorry"

"You have to pay me back you know, for everything I have done for you" Nagihiko said, and Rima looked up at him expectantly, if it was something he wanted, Rima has all the money.

"What is it?" Rima asked "If it's something I can afford, I'll give it to you"

"Oh, I'm sure you can afford it" Nagihiko said cheekily, leaning towards her and Rima leant back, shrinking down on the sofa as Nagihiko placed one arm beside her "I want you Mashiro Rima"

Rima's eyes went wide like saucers "M-me?"

"I picked up the pieces of your hearts and I know you well more than anyone, I know how you're suffering because of your parents, how most guys you date use you for your money or throws you away like trash, I know you would hate yourself more" Nagihiko said and Rima looked guilty.

This man has done so much for her and all he wanted was her? Was she even worth it?

"I know how your heart breaks easily and how fragile you are" he whispered and Rima closed her eyes.

Fujisaki Nagihiko. Is that what he said his name was? How can this man, who only talked to her until now, fall hard for a broken girl like her?

"Why me?" she managed to say softly.

"Because you're you, I love you Mashiro Rima" He said and Rima felt herself cry, he leaned in and kissed her tears softly, whispering how much he will treasure her and how much he loved her.

"Okay" Rima said shakily "Okay, let's give us a try"

Nagihiko smiled and kissed her on her lips softly, only a touch of lips and it was over, it was quick and Rima seemed to want more "I won't let you go that easily, not after it took me an entire year to finally talk to you"

Rima managed a small laugh and Nagihiko smiled; that was it, she was finally all his. This is only their beginning and Nagihiko was planning to make it last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: DUN DUN DUN! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT TADASE BEING GAY AND FALLING IN LOVE WITH KISEKI! I needed characters and I made use of everything that can be used. I think I should stop it with the Rimahiko (Nah, I'm kidding, I just love Rimahiko, don't I?) <strong>

**Please don't forget to ****REVIEW**** too!**

**There's more Rimahiko in my page: Queen and Jack (oneshot), Jack (oneshot), Reasons why (drabbles/fluffs)**


End file.
